


Bruised Hips and Swollen Lips

by frostbitten_written



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Based on a Tove Lo Song, Catharsis, Choking, Comfort/Angst, Depressing, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Habits, Happy Ending, Loneliness, One Night Stands, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Tom Hiddleston, References to Depression, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Song: Control (Halsey), Song: Stay With Me (Sam Smith), Stranger Sex, Strangers, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Vaginal Sex, bad habits, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: Grace just needs to let off some steam, so she heads to the bar, meets a decent guy and beds him. Little did she know, she'd experience genuine compassion with her one-night stand.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	Bruised Hips and Swollen Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:   
> \- “Can’t go home alone again, need someone to numb the pain…” (Tove Lo - Habits)   
> \- “I can't help this awful energy." (Halsey - Control)  
> \- “Why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control. And deep down I know this never works. But you could lay with me so it doesn't hurt. ... Darling, stay with me." (Sam Smith - Stay with Me).
> 
> There are mentions of anxiety and definite references to symptoms of depression. This character does not handle it properly and is reckless. Do not be like my character. Take care of yourself, friends. This is a vent-fic.
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

Life wasn’t exactly the greatest at the moment, which is exactly why Grace was seated at the bar, drinking her feelings away. She had lost count for the night, ages ago, and downed another shot. Although getting plastered wasn’t necessarily her thing, she consumed just enough liquid courage to get by.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. She definitely didn’t miss that burn, _but it was better to burn than to rot_.

Grace felt the heat of the alcohol in her system run through her veins. She blinked and took a deep breath focusing on the dance floor. She scanned her surrounding, taking note of the people there. Many different kinds of people were present, but one caught her eyes in particular.

Throughout the night, Grace had noticed a tall lad nursing a drink from across the bar. He had unruly brown curls which suited him, framing his face nicely, and a considerable beard growing.

She debated whether or not to approach him all night. She finally opted for the former after her last drink.

She sauntered over to him with the intent on leaving with him that night.

If looks were theoretically all someone needed to judge a person, he didn’t seem like a bad guy. He wore a friendly thinned-lipped smile, which stretched to reveal a perfect set of teeth, and possessed the brightest blue eyes in the club. With a lazy smile, Grace walked up to him. They made eye contact, locking in on one another.

There was a silent, wordless exchange between the two before she pulled him closer to her. She held onto his wrist and leaned up to his ear.

“You wanna dance with me?” Grace backed away and lured him over to the dance floor with a finger.

She was as tempting as the ladies could get, and her pretty stranger took the bait. 

The music blared as the two danced in time, and out of rhythm, to the songs. Grace’s handsome stranger held onto her hips and casually grinded up to her backside. She leaned into his touch and bit her lip as they got a little naughty on the dance floor.

The feeling of his hands on her body brought her back down to reality. His presence, his physical presence was real and not a ghost of the past. Someone was there with her even if only for a short, unrequited amount of time.

They enjoyed one another’s touch, moving their bodies together.

“Why don’t we take this back to my place?” He leaned down and delivered the question into her ear. His lips ghosted along her neck before landing a soft kiss to her now raised skin.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Grace wasn’t exactly the type to have one night stands. She had had sex before, but never with a complete stranger. Anyone she’s ever been intimate with, they had shared an established relationship.

This, however, was out of her domain.

It was completely reckless of her, especially given the fact that she didn’t even know his name. She didn’t know where he lived, who his friends were, or, if she really thought about it, where he was taking them. This was truthfully the rashest decision she’s ever made in her life, yet, at that moment, she didn’t seem to care.

The ride back to his place was fairly quiet, excluding their brief introductions.

“I’m Grace, by the way.”

She had no idea how these things worked, but she knew that she’d at least want him to know her name. After all, what else was he going to moan during sex?

“Tom.”

So, he was a man of few words. Grace wasn’t complaining.

There was no awkwardness, but a little bit of sexual tension. 

The moment the two stepped into his place, Tom slammed Grace against the wall and began to kiss her. She returned the gesture eagerly, her hands flying up to his hair. She entangled her fingers into his soft golden-brown locks, pulling and moaning as he grinded against her. Grace aggressively kissed him, biting his lower lip and pulling.

“Where’s the bedroom?” She wasn’t planning on wasting any time. Tom quickly grabbed her wrist and led her, presumably, to his room. He had picked her up and threw her onto the bed, before climbing over her.

His lithe and broad form was expansive. He hovered above her and quickly dipped down to kiss her, his nimble fingers working to take off her dress. Grace reached up and slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of his navy blue sweater. She pulled it off as he continued to kiss her. She ran her fingers across his abdomen, lightly scratching against his incredibly chiselled body. He was built like a god and on display for her like a statue in a museum. He grabbed onto the flesh of her hips and kneaded, a groan tumbling off of his lips.

“I need you so badly.” His charming accent only did wonders for her lower region.

Tom trailed his kisses down her neck and to the valley of her breasts, his beard tickling her skin. She giggled in between words, “That tickles, just fuck me already!”

He chuckled and obliged. “Demanding little thing you are.”

Basically skipping foreplay, the two quickly worked to remove any remaining clothing on either of them. Tom wedged himself between her legs, Grace impatiently spreading them further before he entered her. They both simultaneously moaned, his sounding more guttural than hers. He began to move his body against hers, thrusting his hips forward.

“Dirty talk with me and you could choke me, just don’t go too hard.” He raised his eyebrow as he continued to fuck her.

“Are you sure?” She nodded and replied, “Call me a bitch and fuck me harder already.”

Tom didn’t need to be told twice.

His thrusts grew faster and harder, his cock hitting just the right spot. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, her heart constricting within her chest. Grace wasn’t sure if it was his hips driving so intently into her or the deep pit of anxiety in her stomach that made her feel this way, but she elected to ignore it. She chose to focus on the intense pleasure he provided.

“Oh, yes!” Grace threw her head back and moaned.

“You like my fat cock, you little bitch?” She moaned whorishly and nodded, his dirty talk doing wonders for her incoming orgasm.

Tom pounded into her relentlessly, her body jerking in pleasure.

“What a good fucking slut you are for me, baby girl.” Grace moaned breathlessly, being cut short by the big hand clamping down on her throat.

He grunted as he continued to thrust, their bodies colliding with a loud, obscene smack. Each snap of his hips brought them both closer to climax. His chest sheened with sweat which sparkled in the low lighting of the room. He panted as she clawed at his back, pathetically.

“Harder,” she groaned out the word, her voice cracking as she spoke. Tom took refuge in the crook of her neck, pushing his body closer and further into hers. 

Grace threw her head back and let out a disgruntled moan, the man above her stilling his movements, as he trembled through his orgasm. She felt her own climax wash over her like a tidal wave. She felt the surge of ecstasy throughout her body as she clamped down on his girth.

It was the perfect distraction, one that didn’t last nearly as long as she needed. If only, she wished, that it could last throughout the night.

Her eyes began to water up, and her throat became heavy with a sorrowful lump. To her dismay, tears gradually fell from her eyes.

Tom collapsed onto her body, exhausted, breathing heavily into the side of her neck. Grace placed a hand onto the back of his head and let her fingers mindlessly play with his soft, curly locks.

After a minute of post-coital recovery, he pulled out, lifted himself off of her and rolled over to the side of the bed. 

Grace took a deep breath and sniffled in an attempt to clear her nostrils. Tom brought a hand up to his face and cautiously wiped his cheek and ear.

“Why are you crying.”

It was a simple, yet embarrassing, question which broke the peaceful bubble Grace had formed around herself. She was quick to deny the obvious.

“I’m not crying,” she declared quickly. She cleared her throat and avoided his eyes, swallowing the nervous lump, in the process.

“Yes, you are. Half of my face is wet.” Grace looked at him with wide, embarrassed eyes, completely mortified.

“Oh, fuck! I’m so sorry! I just, ugh... Listen, it isn’t you or anything that we just did tonight, so don’t worry.” He nodded silently and relaxed against his arms, folded comfortably underneath his head.

“Then what is it?” She gulped and shook her head.

“Look it’s nothing I want to bother you with, or anyone, for that matter. You don’t have to play therapist. I’m a big girl; I can handle it.”

Tom hummed in acknowledgement, yet he wasn’t satisfied with her answer. He decided to pry, just a little.

“I understand. It’s not my business. I was just curious, after all, you started crying so suddenly...” He exhaled deeply through his nose, and she groaned.

“That is one I am never gonna live down.” He quirked an eyebrow and side glanced.

“I cried during and after sex. I can’t get any more pathetic than this, can I?” He chuckled, his lips curling into the smallest smile perceivable in the dark setting.

“Yes, that may be true, but, I kept going instead of giving you your space. That’s definitely a new low for me.” Grace laughed and shook her head.

“Well, then I guess we both fucked up tonight.” He smiled, his pearly whites dimly registering in the dark.

“Let’s just put this behind us and never speak of it again.”

A moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but I’m genuinely concerned. What is it? What’s bothering you so much?” Grace sighed and gave up. _What else have I got to lose?_

“To be truthful, I can’t specifically place my finger on the pesky problem, but I do know that whatever it is, or whatever combination of problems it is, I’m feeling overwhelmed. Honestly, I just needed something to take my mind off of it for a little while.”

He snorted incredulously.

“So you used me for displacement sex?” He joked, feigning hurt.

“Okay, but to be fair, we were both using each other for a good fuck.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“I can’t argue with that statement.” He inhaled deeply before continuing, “And for what it’s worth, whatever is bothering you, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

He paused as if deep in thought.

“Just, don’t dwell on it too much. _It’ll only burn away at your soul a little more than before._ ”

He was right.

Grace’s one night stand just gave her better advice than anyone she’d ever met before, including close friends and relatives. She rubbed her temples and sighed. Her emotions got the better of her tonight; she was impulsive and reckless the complete opposite of her character.

She sat up, keeping the covers pressed to her chest as she blindly searched for her clothes.

“Listen, you don’t have to rush out now, it’s fine, you can spend the night. We’ll even eat some breakfast tomorrow, the whole shebang.”

Tom playfully patted the empty side of the bed and motioned for her to come back.

“Alright, then. Thanks.”

Grace pulled up the covers and snuggled into the sheets. She felt him throw his arm over her body. He pulled her close, resting his limb on her hip.

 _Her hips were bruised, her body was used, her lips were swollen, and her heart was broken, but just for tonight, she was at another man’s place, fallen from grace, in a peaceful embrace…_

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned earlier, this was a vent-fic. I was feeling extremely depressed for the past few days and I just couldn't shake, so I decided to write this. It's definitely not up to par with my usual content, but it's still a labour of love. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
